


Secret Weddings

by Mothman_Is_My_Lord



Series: The Moon and the Ocean [1]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:56:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mothman_Is_My_Lord/pseuds/Mothman_Is_My_Lord
Summary: Tension between Sindria and neighboring kingdoms is thick.Sinbad and Ja'far decide to have a private ceremony just between the two of them.





	Secret Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic for Magi so I hope it isn't too bad. I apologize in advanced.

Flames danced on wooden torches mounted to the stone pillars. Their warm aura lit up the small platform, making the tan stone appear more orange than deep brown in the shadows. Outside the structure was pure forest, the moon providing a cool light contrast. 

A new moon sat high in the sky, a sign of new beginnings. Sinbad fidgeted with bracelets littering his wrist. The King of Sindria’s nerves were all over the place, but they were good nerves. He was practically bouncing with excitement on the inside. Sin’s newly fitted robes were mainly white, aligned with his usual purple. A gold stripe ran down the middle, a violet and emerald pattern acting as contour lines. His vessels were stored away securely in his room back in Sindria, which happened to be many miles away from this quiet island. Sinbad tried to dim the jewelry down, keeping a necklace or two and a few bracelets. Though he was told his normal amount of jewelry was fine, Sin insisted on looking nicer and more dressed up.

“Are you nervous?” There was an amused smile on the officiator's face. To contrast the two participants, the man wore dark robes. He was the only other witness to what was about to become the best day in Sinbad’s life. 

“A good kind of nervous.” Sinbad chuckled. 

“May I ask why a King is having such a private ceremony? Don’t take this wrong but I was under the impression that half your country would be apart of this momentous occasion.” There were still a few minutes while the last person of the ceremony arrived, and Sinbad wasn’t against small conversation.

“There are a lot of reasons- many of which I cannot say.” Sinbad remembers the numerous conversations he had, discussing plans and compromises. “With a lot going on, there’s no doubt that something bad could happen.” The King chose his words carefully. “And Sindria can’t focus on a Royal Wedding in a time of war, nor could we even begin to give the other countries a glimpse at any weak points.”

“And announcing a marriage would only allow them to take the one you love hostage.” The official caught on. “May I share an opinion?”

Sinbad nodded. “Of course.”

“I’d be careful. Just because you never announced courting anyone, it takes a truly oblivious person to look over how much you care about that adviser of yours. You two are practically inseparable, and it’s easy to tell your relationship intertwines deeper than government officials. Marriage the enemy will never see, but your friendship...that’s a whole other-”

“I know.” Sinbad twisted his bracelets around again. “I know.”

And it scares the crap out of him.

Soft music started to echo through the small structure. Sinbad’s heart thumped painfully in his chest anxiously. 

“Don’t worry about it though.” The official grinned at the King. “This is your special day, isn’t it?”

Sinbad couldn’t help but smile. He never thought this day would come. The King had grown accustomed to the idea of being single forever. It was never a bad idea, up until his second year of knowing the boy under the bandages. Even then, it had taken Sinbad a horrible amount of time figuring out just what he was feeling. And then years after that getting over his obliviousness and realizing his feelings weren’t one sided. 

Which really shouldn’t have been as hard as it was. 

Soft footsteps from years of stealth barely echoed. If Sinbad wasn’t used to picking up the small noise, it would’ve went unnoticed by anyone else. Emerging from the shadows, Ja’far came into the light. His normal attire was replaced by a more fitted shirt that extended down to his knees. It was entirely white except the subtle jade trim and similar gold stripe down the middle, followed by a matching pattern of violet and emerald. Ja’far donned a necklace that rested right above his shoulders. It fit securely around his neck, two inches wide with a beautiful mixture of gold and jade jewels. Jade stones spaced evenly hung from the necklace. The lack of a ruby due to his missing keiffe was replaced by a simple gold headpiece with a small emerald resting against his forehead. Sinbad knew the missing ropes must’ve bothered Ja’far, so the adviser covered his scarred arms in two gold bracelets that secured his forearms, small chains of gold extending around his pointer finger for an added style which Sin knew all too well was a small price to pay.

Sinbad did everything in his power not to gawk too much at his lover. Ja’far looked amazing in his keiffe and normal attire- he also managed to amaze Sinbad in his wrappings- but this was entirely something else. The weight of legal documents or orders from the Sham Lash had risen from Ja’far’s shoulders. A small quirk upward at the corner of his mouth, with emerald eyes shining with inner excitement caused Sin’s heart to do a somersault. It reminded the King of the soft glances the adviser would send his way; or quiet nights hidden within Sinbad’s bedroom, with their clothes tossed aside and wrapped up in each other with the weight of the world outside the double doors.

Ja’far was completely himself.

Though, Sin guessed the ex-assassin would much prefer to lose the jewelry. It wasn’t because of how heavy they probably were, but because they rattled too much. Ja’far may not be apart of the Sham Lash anymore, but they left an everlasting mark on the white haired adviser.

Ja’far stopped before Sinbad and faced him. “I said you didn’t have to lose the jewelry.” 

“And I said I wanted to look nice.” Ja’far scoffed.

“You always look nice. If you didn’t then girls all around wouldn’t swarm you.” 

“But I don’t care about what they think. And it’s our wedding. I wanted to wear something that didn’t flash “I’m a King”.” Sinbad wasn’t sure those were the right words, but he was having trouble explaining himself. A simple wedding is what his parents had. And before he was a King, Sinbad was just a sailor. He may be a King now, but on the inside he still adored the waves with a childlike fascination. 

Thankfully, Ja’far seemed to catch what he meant and gave Sin a bright smile. 

“I’ve wedded many people,” the official politely interrupted, “and I can always tell when two are meant for each other. I’m happy to see you found him, King Sinbad.”

“I didn’t find him.” Sinbad rebutted. “If I knew, fifteen years ago, that an eleven year-old in wrappings with sharp knives and every intent to kill me was the love of my life...Hinahoho would’ve been concerned.” Ja’far couldn’t help but laugh. “Thankfully, after the rough introduction and what happened within that dungeon, I finally discovered my best friend. Deep down I knew you weren’t the assassin they made you to be. And I was right. Instead of a crazed killer you were a mother hen.”

Ja’far resisted punching the man. “You didn’t end up being the oblivious idiot I made you out to be. After getting to know you I saw the strong heart within you and your ability to lead anyone down the right path.” A glint appeared in the adviser’s eyes. “Though, you never seemed to lose your idiocy. But I couldn’t live without it.”

The official pulled out a roll of parchment and a quill. “I’ve heard thousands of stories, all of which tell a tale about a King undergoing an arranged marriage, both individuals never fully giving their heart to one another. I love the country you, King Sinbad, and your eight generals all fought to create. A country that cares more about the civilians than the members within the castle. And it overjoys me to know that you didn’t sacrifice too much to build such a beautiful place.” He unrolled the scroll, a legal marriage document that bounded two souls together. “I hope one day you’re able to show the entire country just how happy you are.”

Sinbad opened his mouth to catch the man’s hope before it grew too much. He didn’t know if Ja’far would ever be up for that kind of publicity. But said adviser spoke before the King could get a single word out. “One day.” Ja’far looked up to see Sin’s surprised face. “Your country and every being within it is your family. I can’t allow you to lie to them.” No matter how much it scared Ja’far that everyone would disapprove. He was an ex-assassin. If anything, he didn’t deserve a man like Sin. “And I’d hate for any neighboring countries to get the wrong idea.”

“By signing, legally Ja’far will hold a larger title and rich-”

“I do not care for those.” Ja’far interrupted. “I’m not here to gain anything other than a husband. I’d like you to make this...informal. In the sense that Sinbad isn’t a King but rather any other civilian getting married.”

The official nodded. “Than in much simpler terms, what’s Sinbad’s is yours, and what’s yours is Sinbad’s. You’ll both agree to be loyal to one another, body, mind, and soul for the rest of your lives.” He pulled out the two rings Sinbad had given him before they started and laid them down on top of the scroll. “Do you, Ja’far, agree to be faithful and loyal to Sinbad for the rest of your life?”

“I do.” Ja’far answered. He looked at Sin, heart racing slightly. Ja’far wouldn’t hold it against the King if he decided not to marry him. It was a painful minute that seemed to last forever as the official repeated his words to Sinbad. 

Ja’far was too lost in his mind, doubt coursing through his veins. It wasn’t until a confident, “I do”, that Ja’far blinked back into reality. The ex-assassin couldn’t help the grin that broke out, hearing Sin say those words. It must’ve been infectious, because soon him and the King were just smiling stupidly at one another.

They both took turns, signing the parchment (after Ja’far read it, of course). Ja’far carefully slid the engagement ring off his ring finger. Though he barely wore it in an effort to keep their partnership a secret, Ja’far was still bummed to see it go. He had a special chain made, carrying the promise ring close to his heart where only he could feel it. Ja’far had barely any time to mourn the ring before a warm hand grabbed his, and slid the true wedding ring onto his finger. It was gold, two singular stripes of violet and emerald twisting around each other. 

Ja’far smiled shyly, pulling his hand away in favor of grabbing Sin’s and doing the same. 

“I’d like to pronounce you husband and-”

Whatever the official was about to say was cut off by Sinbad wrapping his arm around Ja’far’s waist and kissing him. Ja’far was caught off guard but spent little time circling his arms around the King’s neck. The smaller man’s heart skipped a beat, excitement crashing over what little anxiety he held before. Ja’far rarely thought about marriage. He barely mentioned it besides the times he asked Sinbad about the future of Sindria. 

He never expected it would be him marrying the King, but he couldn’t be more content and happy about the decision. Ja’far loved Sinbad, and couldn’t imagine watching the dungeon capturer wed a random woman.

“Sorry, I got a little excited.” Sinbad apologized, resting his forehead against his husband (the title sent butterflies cascading throughout his stomach). Ja’far rolled his eyes but neither could wipe the stupid grins off their faces. 

“Congratulations.” That was the last thing the official said before leaving the two alone.

Despite the lack of music, Sinbad was still dead set on dancing. It was an important task in the marriage process, and just because they weren’t having a big wedding, didn’t mean he was going to pass up dancing with Ja’far. The former assassin didn’t partake in dancing, and claimed he couldn’t. Though Sinbad knew it wasn’t a lie, that wasn’t going to be a working excuse for the poor adviser.

The King gave Ja’far a playful grin and tugged him out into the moonlight. In Sin’s eyes, Ja’far looked amazing all the time but under the moonlight, his husband was something entirely different. Where most people thrived during the day, Ja’far always preferred the night. It was cooler, and easier to hide if necessary but what Sinbad loved was how the moonlight bounced off Ja’far’s silvery hair and lit up his emerald eyes. His freckles were dark specks in the blue tint, and his pale complexion only seemed natural in the cooler light. 

With the special attire Ja’far chose for their tiny ceremony, it gave him the aura of what Sinbad would imagine a god of the moon. He wasn’t going to say it out loud, of course. Sure, it’d light Ja’far’s dotted cheeks with a faint red but Sinbad could save it for another time.

“Sin, you know I can’t dance.” Ja’far protested, easily catching onto what Sin had in mind. 

“It’s simple, trust me. Just follow along with what I do.” Sinbad twirled Ja’far around without warning, causing the silverette to stumble into the taller man’s chest.

“Sin-” 

“Come on. It’s not like you have a thousand people watching your every move. I’m the only pair of eyes here.” Sin reassured, grabbing his husband’s slender hand in his own and grasping his fragile waist with his other. 

Ja’far still looked unsure but was quickly ushered into a dance sequence before he thought too much on it. To say he was clumsy was a nice way to put it. He easily tripped over Sin’s feet a couple of times, but after a few mess ups and thanking the fact that Sin’s strong arms were there to catch him before he hit the ground, Ja’far finally got it. 

The next time Sinbad spun him around, he managed to do so with agility and not fumble to the side or into said man. Ja’far smiled, moving his hand up from where it rested on the King’s shoulder to his cheek. The adviser stepped up onto his toes and guided Sin in to kiss him lovingly on the lips. 

The smell of saltwater surrounded them as the moonlight acted as their main source of light. Without the moon, the ocean’s waves wouldn’t move. 

They were right where they wanted to be.


End file.
